


Little Brothers and Stolen Items

by Iemon_tree



Series: currently hyperfixating on the dream smp [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by an animatic, This is pure fluff, an attempt at it, dont be scared by the summary i just like the dramatics, honestly theres no other tags, i needed fluff after the 16th, kind of, like this is just. pure fluff, u see im Healing, u see im a theatre kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iemon_tree/pseuds/Iemon_tree
Summary: It began with a playful challenge, and ended with them fleeing for their lives.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, fuck off with that, i will boil ur spine and feed it to ur mother, like ive said before if u dare read this as ship
Series: currently hyperfixating on the dream smp [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007283
Comments: 13
Kudos: 294





	Little Brothers and Stolen Items

**Author's Note:**

> a few things:  
> i said i would bring fluff :)  
> i was lowkey cryin while writing this,,, its so,,, wholesome?? ig?? its cute.  
> yes im ignoring canon because. y'know. fluff.
> 
> anyway  
> yall making me BLUSH in the comments of my other fics,,, like,,, man. especially "Achievement Unlocked: [Escape?]" yall are too sweet 👉👈
> 
> thirdly, there's TWO animatics that inspired this!! they're both absolutely incredible pls check them out!!  
> links: https://youtu.be/etUIY31WoeU  
> https://youtu.be/04vqhoIGcjo
> 
> other than that (and im sorry for long authors notes), enjoy!!

Two pairs of feet patter quietly on the wooden path. In their hands, pieces of cloth are curled around two very important items. Weapons are stored in their respective sheaths. They move quickly, praying that nobody sees them. 

They go off the path, darting into the woods. Leaves crunch under booted feet, branches falling with a quick swipe of a sword (or axe). Quiet, barely-restrained giggles sound from the two, followed by twin shushes. 

The two boys reach a clearing, flowers freckling the grass. The taller of the two runs to the other side of the clearing, sheathing his (stolen) sword. He shifts the cloth, pulling it away from the item. A golden crown shimmers in the moonlight. He grins, placing the crown on his head, and unfurling the cloth. The cloth turns out to be a red cape, white fluff sewn into the collar and the bottom hem. He swings the cape over his shoulders, and clasps it shut with the golden chain attached to the front. The boy unsheathes his sword with an excited grin, and poses. “It is I, the _Great_ Tommyblade, also known as the _Blood God!_ ”

His companion cheers, “Blood for the Blood God!” Before separating his cloth and special item. A porcelain mask lies in his hands, a crudely drawn smiley-face adorning its cold front. He ties the mask, adjusting it so that one of his eyes could still be seen. Really, the mask covers his nose and eyes, leaving out his lips, when worn correctly. He then holds up the cloth, which is a lime green hoodie, a replica of the smiley face on his mask printed on it. He’s quick to pull it over his head, pushing his arms through the sleeves. He removes his axe from its place on his belt, and poses with it, axe resting on his shoulder. “And it is I, the _Great...!_ Um...hey, Tommy?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s a good name?”

“Uh…” Tommy blanks. “Just go with...Tubbo?”

“Yeah, but you have the _Blade_ at the end of your name!”

“Well, Techno is _also_ my brother, so…” 

Tubbo frowns. “Dream is practically mine!” 

“Tubb...eam? Tubbeam?”

“That’s stupid, Tommy.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault Dream is just _Dream!_ ” Tommy replies, mock-offended. The two are silent for a moment, staring one another down. Then, they burst into laughter, any hint of badassery dissolving with their giggles.

Once they recover from their laughing fit, Tubbo hums, “Let’s just get started. I _did_ say I could kick your ass!”

Tommy scoffs, waving his hand. “You may _think_ that, but I know the truth.”

“And what is that truth, dear friend?” Tubbo asks, a sly grin creeping up his face. He adjusts his pose to be more casual, yet still threatening. 

Tommy smirks, holding up his sword. “ _I have the Blade_.” 

Quick as lightning, Tommy bolts forward, sword slashing down. Tubbo blocks it with his axe, sweeping one leg out towards Tommy. Said boy jumps back, avoiding the leg. The older surges forward, axe swinging towards Tommy’s gut. He, in turn, meets Tubbo’s axe with his sword. There’s a moment of the two fighting against the other’s blade, a skirmish of strength. 

Then, the two jump back at the same time, taking a moment to catch their breath. 

Once recovered, they soar back into action. Sword against axe, taller versus smaller, strength versus wit. It’s a dangerous dance the two are locked in, though they are perfectly aware it's all for fun. 

Two boys sparring in the night, using stolen items from their respective idols. 

Their weapons are locked together again, yet another battle of strength. Surprisingly, both of their weapons are slung away from their grasp. The axe and the sword clatter to the earth, a few feet away from the two. They lock eyes, a silent conversation passing between them. 

Tubbo, the smaller of the two, takes off towards the weapons. He only makes it halfway before Tommy tackles him. A battle with blades turns into wrestling. Tubbo digs his elbow into Tommy’s side, not wanting to hurt him too bad, but make him let go. Tommy lets out a loud squeal mixed with a laugh, and Tubbo takes the opportunity to pin his friend to the ground. 

There’s a moment of absolute stillness, the only sound being their heavy breathing. 

The moment passes. They both grin, and Tubbo offers Tommy his hand. Tommy takes his friend’s hand. Instead of letting the older pull him up, he pulls Tubbo down to the ground, who lands beside Tommy with a yelp. They both laugh, staring up at the stars. 

“I won,” Tubbo boasts. 

“Nah, I would have won if you didn’t use your elbow, bitch,” Tommy replies, chuckling. 

“All’s fair in love and war,” Tubbo sing-songs. “You just don’t want to admit you were defeated by someone ten inches shorter than you.” 

Tommy rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “Shut up, Tubbo.”

“You know I’m right.” Tommy simply hums in response. 

“Well, well, well. _What_ do we have here?” The new–yet familiar–voice makes the two boys freeze. 

“It looks like we have a pair of thieves,” a low, monotone voice drawls. 

Tubbo and Tommy sit up, wincing. They look to the source of the voices, scrambling to their feet. The owners of their stolen items stand, looking frankly unimpressed. 

“Hey...Dream…” Tubbo greets, trailing off. He takes off Dream’s mask, smiling nervously. 

“Hi...Technoblade…” Tommy hums, Techno’s crown held in his hands. He casts a nervous glance to Tubbo. “Uh...we were just... _borrowing_ these. For a…” He looks to Tubbo for help.

“School project!” Tubbo exclaims. “Yeah! A school project! We need to bring in legendary...um...items! No, no, wait, it’s for a play! Right, right, yes, a play!”

“Mhm.” The two men look unconvinced. “And what, exactly, is this play _called?_ ” Techno challenges, raising an eyebrow. 

“Uh...well...um...I can’t remember…” Tubbo says, rubbing his thumb over the mask. 

“And why couldn’t you have asked?” Dream hums. 

“UH! It’s–It’s a _secret_ play! Right! It’s a secret play that nobody is supposed to know about. And um...we were just...checking out your props!” Tommy blurts, hands tightening their grip on Techno’s crown.

Technoblade raises an eyebrow. “Uh-huh. How did you hear about the play if it’s supposed to be a _secret?_ ”

“Selling...drugs,” Tubbo squeaks.

Technoblade sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “The first lesson in stealin’: _always_ have a cover story. If you’re caught, you need a believable cover story.”

“Your second lesson in stealing: be prepared to run,” Dream hums. He looks relaxed, but his eyes shine with danger. “We’ll give you...five minutes?”

“Ten minutes,” Technoblade corrects.

“Ten minutes, then. Don’t let us catch you.” Dream grins sharply. The teenagers pale, glance to one another, turn tail, and sprint away. Technoblade chuckles, crossing his arms. “It was kinda cute,” Dream admits, “They want to be like us.”

Technoblade shrugs, “It’s what little brothers do, no? They look up to us.”

“So we have to be the best influences we can be?” Dream asks, tilting his head.

Technoblade chuckles. “I have the nickname of the _Blood God_ , and you're known as one of the best fighters in history. We're not exactly the _best_ influences." He waves his hand dismissively. "Forget about being good influences. We just need to keep ‘em outta trouble. They’re good kids. Just need a bit of guidance."

“How long do you think it’ll take us to find them?”

“I’d say about two minutes. They always run to the same place.” The two share a twin glance. “Bet I can find them first,” Technoblade challenges, smirking.

“Oh, you’re _on_ ,” Dream replies. For a moment, they wait until the ten minute head-start they gave the boys has ended. Then, with one last shared look, the adults take off after the teenagers.

If anyone heard boyish shrieks, followed by almost maniacal laughter, well... 

The teenagers got themselves into this mess. They can get themselves out.

**Author's Note:**

> cryin in the club over this
> 
> i promise im working on the other shit,, i just,, needed to get the fluff out of my system


End file.
